


Android 21's Cream Beam

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Food Kink, Girl Penis, Growth, Large Cock, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Vore, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Since I’m basically obligated by law to do an Android 21 story at this point, I decided to spice things up a bit by having Android 21 with a dick, fucking the pastries she turns her enemies into before eating them.





	Android 21's Cream Beam

Android 21 was hungry in every sense of the word. She had a deep, unstoppable craving for power, and for literal food. Fortunately for her, those two desires could be satisfied in identical ways: by finding the most powerful warriors of Earth, and transforming them into food to be devoured. 

She descended from the sky, into the middle of a populated city full of scattering, terrified citizens. The android licked her lips, seeing the fleeing pedestrians as nothing more than a delicious buffet for her to enjoy. Her stomach growled noisily, indicating her intentions, if they weren’t already obvious.

21 lifted her finger, producing a beam of dark red electricity. It struck the nearest civilian in the back, surrounding him in a crimson aura and freezing him in place. Then, the energy jolted from his body to the next nearest person, and so on, until they were all trapped within her powerful energy beam. The entrapped humans were instantly transformed into a wide variety of pastries which cascaded down onto the ground for the android to eat at her leisure. 

"21, you have to stop", the familiar female voice of a fellow Android said.

"Ah, I was wondering when you’d arrive.“ Android 21 said to 18. "Have you come here to try and stop me?”

Android 18 said nothing, letting her combat stance speak for itself. 

"Well, I’m glad you’re here. These random humans aren’t nearly as filling as someone as powerful as yourself!“

"I won’t let you eat anyone else!” Android 18 said, firing a large yellow energy blast from her hand.

The other Android struck the blast with the side of her hand, deflecting it effortlessly, and causing it to crash into the side of a nearby building. 

"You’re no match for me, not after I’ve already engorged myself with so much raw power! Now, it’s time for you to take your rightful place in my gut, along with all the other snacks I’ve devoured!“

Android 21 fired her Candy Beam at her opponent. Android 18 was helpless against it, the beam was too fast to dodge, and too powerful for her to deflect. She was consumed by its energy, and promptly transformed from a proud warrior to a chocolate-frosted donut. 

"Ah, you look so delicious now! I can hardly wait to stuff myself!” she said gleefully, picking the transformed former Android off the ground. 

"Hmmm…I want to eat her, but I can’t help but feel like there’s something missing,“ she said playfully. "What’s a donut without a creamy filling?”

Android 21 removed her baggy white pants, leaving her lower half utterly exposed. Her large pink cock and heavy round balls were completely exposed, and the eager throbbing of her erection was nearly audible. She cackled with sadistic delight, shamelessly thrusting her prick into the donut hole.

"Ah, how humiliating!“ she said, literally drooling due to the sexual pleasure and her ever-increasing hunger. "How does it feel to end up as my meal and my fucktoy?”

The transformed Android was unable to reply, left completely helpless as her horny opponent shoved her dick into her repeatedly. “You’re so tight!” she said, continuing to penetrate the pastry with utterly unrestrained sexual delight. She could feel herself getting closer, with her appetite and lust increasing as every thrust brought her closer to her climax.

"Ah, I’m cumming!“ she said. Her long, girthy cock began to spasm, pumping out a sizable load of thick, creamy cum all over her prey. Satisfied, she popped the cum-covered donut into her mouth, swallowing it with a polite, girlish belch. 

"Excuse me!” she said, covering her mouth politely with a playful giggle. Sure, there was nobody around who hadn’t been turned into food, but that wasn’t an excuse to forgo her manners. 

"Mmmm, perfect,“ she said, letting Android 18’s unique sweetness fill her mouth. The Majin’s cum was sugary, and added a pleasant burst of flavor. She was a connoisseur, and she had found that her own cum made everything taste better. Android 18’s high power level was quite filling as well, sating 21’s bottomless hunger somewhat, and filling her with a rush of energy. Sure, she was already virtually unstoppable, but every little bit helped. 

Another change began to take place as a result of her meal. Android 21’s already sizable shaft expanded noticeably, gaining a few inches of length and several centimeters of girth. Her balls swelled in a way that was quite enjoyable too, the spheres ballooning until they were proportional to her upgraded cock. 

"Well, this is new!” she said. “But I’m certainly not complaining!”

Android 18 may have been dealt with and devoured, but there were still the countless other humans who she had transformed. While they weren’t powerful enough on their own to be as satisfying as 18, collectively they could probably make for a fairly filling meal. And, despite the fact that her last orgasm was only seconds ago, her cock was still erect, eager to be used for another depraved act, and 21 was happy to oblige. Plus, she was eager to put her new and improved cock to good use.

Android 21 gazed upon the buffet of sweets she had created, her exceptionally long tongue lolling out of her mouth, a string of saliva descending from it onto the ground. She couldn’t wait to gorge herself…but not before she gave these pastries an extra coating of sweet, orgasmic frosting.

Android 21 picked up the nearest treat, a large cupcake with strawberry frosting. She held it underneath her cock with one hand, gleefully pumping the other up and down the length of her swollen shaft. Her hands glided effortlessly along her rigid member, and she could feel it throbbing excitedly at her touch. Her stomach growled and snarled noisily, as it became increasingly desperate to be filled with more cum-covered sweets. 

She continued to stroke, loving the feeling of her solid, fleshing cock in her hand. Her balls swung back and forth, and she felt her orgasm nearing. 

Finally, she reached a point where neither her hunger or her lust could be restrained, and she came for the second time with a lusty, satisfied sigh. Her second cumshot was larger than her first, no doubt a result of her expanded testicles. 

She picked up the cupcake carefully, to ensure that she didn’t waste any of the special “frosting” she had applied. Then, she brought it up to her mouth, popping it inside and devouring it in two quick bites.

"Absolutely wonderful. This might be even better than the first one!“

Android 21’s cock gained another addition to its size, with her balls growing larger and heavier too. She could feel her cock becoming more sensitive as it became larger, aching for her next explosive orgasm. 

As enjoyable as eating and cumming on each individual pastry was, that method was simply inefficient. She picked up several dozen sweets off of the ground, popping them into her mouth all at once. She waited a moment, and then, her dick expanded again. 

Her cock was already well above a foot in length, and it was rapidly swelling to an even more absurd proportion. By time it was done, she had a huge, several feet long slab of dense pink cockmeat between her legs. Her balls were now larger than her head, and so full of cum that they churned and gurgled audibly. Other parts of her body were starting to see the results of her binge-eating too. Her once flat stomach bulged out noticeably to accommodate the sugary snacks within it. Her breasts were beginning to grow too. The already busty android’s tits grew until they were each the size and shape of a fairly large and ripe watermelon. Despite how large they were, they managed to retain their perkiness. Her nipples also grew, and became erect, with her areola remaining the same size in proportion to her boobs. 

She celebrated her burgeoning belly by running her fingers gracefully over her taut gut, releasing a roaring belch that was far less ladylike and restrained than her previous one. She let the belch linger for several seconds, allowing her mouth to be filled with a second taste of the pastries and her own delicious cum.

"This is perfect!” she said, so pleased with her enormous dick that she couldn’t keep herself from stroking and groping it. She aimed her titanic cock at a nearby cluster of pastries. She masturbated to the best of her ability, as it was becoming difficult to get her hands around her swollen shaft. Her erection was incredibly sensitive to the touch, and dripped out large globs of precum from the slightest stimulation. The Majin was groaning with uninhibited lewdness. It wasn’t long before she pushed herself over the edge, into an explosive orgasm. 

Her cockhead erupted, her cumshot coating the area several feet in front of her with a tsunami of cum. At least thirty or so pastries were covered, now sweetened, delicious, and ready to eat. 

Android 21 opened her mouth, using her powerful lungs to vacuum up the desserts in a forceful whirlwind. Her throat bulged as she swallowed the torment of treats, and the lump was transferred from her gullet to her ever-expanding stomach. 

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP

The Android placed one hand to her belly, which now resembled that of a heavily pregnant woman, and another to the mighty turgid pillar that throbbed mightily between her softened thighs. Her cock was longer than 21 herself, and thicker than her torso (even while accounting for the extra girth as a result of her foodbaby).

Her cock was so ridiculously sensitive that her light touch immediately caused her to experience an electrifying orgasm. This produced her largest load yet, a surge of seed that coated her body and most of the surrounding concrete. Her mouth hung open and her tongue extended, not wanting to waste a single drop of the delectable fluids.

21 was left in an orgasmic stupor, cumming continuously and stuffing herself with any remaining food she could find. For the first time, Android 21 felt truly full.


End file.
